


Oh Father

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Daddy Issues, Gen, sad!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's Father just up and left one day. He doesn't think about it much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Father

**Author's Note:**

> For maximum tears, listen to the Madonna song of the same name.

Blaine tries not to think of that day too much. It was a hard summer all around, but for Blaine, it was the worst summer. 

He'd come out to his parents that Spring, his Mom supportive as she always was. Sat with him as he called Cooper and came out to him. His Dad though, was quiet. He just nodded. Two days later, they were working on that car. His Dad never giving his approval or disapproval, he didn't say much of anything about Blaine's revelation. He kept conversations to the easy topics, listened as Blaine chattered on about the piano lessons he was giving the neighbor kid to earn extra money. Listened as Blaine talked about auditioning for King's Island next year. 

It was a Tuesday. It started like any other summer day in the Anderson household. Blaine woke up, ate breakfast and did his chores. His Mom taking the day off to take him shopping for school. This year, it wasn't for clothes as Blaine would be wearing a uniform and starting at Dalton Academy. When they got home, Blaine went upstairs to his room to put his things away and his Mom stopped to check the mail. Blaine came down stairs to get a drink when he saw his Mom standing in the kitchen reading a letter, tears streaming down her face. 

"Mom?" 

"He left. He just left?" Pam said, asking someone who wasn't there. 

Blaine didn't say anything, running back up the stairs into his parents room, throwing open the closet door. His father's clothes were gone. His shoes, his ties, everything was gone. 

Blaine hates to think about that day. Hates to think about his Mom's tears and his inability to console her. Hates to think about his frantic call to Cooper. Hates thinking about his Mom ordering pizza and neither of them having the appetite to eat it. He hates to think about sneaking downstairs that night to read the letter his Dad left. The letter that ended, "PS. I paid Blaine's Dalton tuition for the year." Hates to think about the days after where he and his Mom just sort of wandered around the house in a daze, not sure what to do or how to try to find normalcy. And he hates to think about the fact that it took Cooper two weeks to call and check in with them. He hates to think about it, so he doesn't. 

It's through his cousin that he finds out his father remarried. A woman he knew from work with two adult daughters, both married (to men) with children. He doesn't think about that either. 

He never thinks about his Dad and the way he shut everyone out when he was upset. He never wonders if it's a sign he should have seen. He never wonders how many of his issues with Kurt are because of his Dad. He doesn't think about any of it. 

Ever.


End file.
